Remember Our Love
by Abbzcadabbz22
Summary: Natara gets into a accident that causes her to forget she was ever married to Mal! The last thing she remebers is being engaged to Oscar! Will Mal help her regain the forgotten memories or will this be a chance for her to start over and forge a new life?


**AN: I got the idea for this story after watching a movie called "The Vow" basically it envoloves the same concept but with a different outcome. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review! I usually try to make each chapter around 2,000 words but it's a little less! So sorry for that! **

* * *

**MAL POV**

I rush into UCSF Medical Center and make my way up to the receptionist desk. The lady behind the desk types away at her computer not even bothering to look up at me.

"Can I help you sir?" She says in an I really hate my life type of tone.

"Um yes." I say breathing heavily. "I... Huff Am here to see Huff... Natara Fallon." T

he receptionist slowly pulls away from the computer and reaches into a filing cabinet under her desk. She searches the names before pulling Natara's file out. She glances down at it.

"Ah, yes, Natara Fallon just checked in 4 hours ago. I am sorry but visiting hours for non-family members are over." She states coldly before slamming the file shut and putting it back in its place.

"I AM HER HUSBAND." I say a little too loudly. I don't care though because I really need to see her. To make sure she is ok.

The woman glances at me. "She's in room 517, which can be found on the third floor."

I mummer a thanks and choose to ignore the smart ass comments the receptionist say when she thinks I am out of earshot, before heading off I run up to the elevator and frantically press the up button. Come on come on! I say to myself in hopes that the elevator will move faster. I hear the ding signaling that the elevator is going to open. After all the people exit the elevator I make my way into it and press the button for the 3rd floor. The door slowly closes. I watch as the arrows go up. The whole time I frantically wait, pacing around. As the elevator reaches floor 3, I rush out before the door has opened the whole way. I follow the door numbers until I see 517. Blaise sits outside the door crossing her legs and biting her nails. When her eye catches mine she immediately stands up.

"Mal ... I am" she starts.

"Later Blaise," I cut her off. "I need to see Nat."

I don't even give her a chance to respond before walking in Natara's room. Inside, on a hospital bed, lays Natara. She is hooked up to a IV and heart monitor. Her head is wrapped in thick gauze along with her lower abdomen. I see that her lip is badly busted up. As I walk closer I see that it even has a few stitches in it. I move a chair up to her bedside and grab her hand. Her eyes slowly flutter open at my touch. With a groan she looks my way. Instantly she smiles happy to see I have come and I am by her side.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask.

"Like I ran into a brick wall and then got hit by a mack truck. So, I guess you can say I have been better." She groggily replies. Though she is obviously hurt, her sarcasm calms me.

"Ya, I think you will be just fine." I smile and she smiles back at me.

"You are a good friend Mal. I hope you are always in my life."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask with a confused look.

"In case I get relocated and me and Oscar have to move far away."

A realization dawns on me. Blaise was trying to tell me but I just completely blew her off.

"Natara... You must have hit your head pretty hard. Oscar and you are no longer..."

"Excuse me? ?" I turn to see where the voice is coming from. Behind me a young nurse with blonde hair is holding a needle.

"If you don't mind," She continues when she sees she gotten my attention. "I need to give Natara her pain meds. It will probably make her very tired again and I suggest you let her get her rest. She sure will need it."

"Oh! Yes, of course." I reply.

I get up from the chair and out of the way so the nurse can reach the IV bag. She sticks the needle into a small tube so that the medicine can reach the bag.

"She will probably be a sleep for a few hours. I can come get you when she wakes up." The nurse says turning to me.

I take that as the polite way of saying that I should go and turn to walk out. As soon as I shut the door behind me Blaise stands up again.

"Well how is she?" Blaise asks.

"She is doing better. Meaning she'll live." I answer.

"Mal... I "

"Shhh. Blaise it's ok. I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I can see the worried look in her eyes.

"What is it then?" I ask cautiously.

"Did you notice anything different about her? Like what she was saying."  
I think it over for a minute.

"Now that I think about it Blaise, she did mention something about moving with Oscar? Also she called me her friend. I thought she must've hit her head pretty hard..." I start to drift off as I see Blaise shake her head no.

"I originally thought that too. Since I was the only one here at the time, the doctor pulled me aside. He said Natara has a slight case of amnesia, Mal, she doesn't remember being married to you. According to her she is still engaged to Oscar.

**NATARA POV **

I open my eyes and immediately regret it because a sharp pain quickly runs through my body. My eyes begin to ache and they cannot seem to focus. The only explanation would be the pain meds.

_"Natara! Look out!" I hear Blaise scream. But by that time it was too late. The bullet had already left the chamber and was heading right for me. My body flies backward as the bullet impacts my chest and I fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is hearing the crack of my head connecting with the pavement._

I turn my body and feel the pain in my side. I reach over and grab my phone that is lying on a tray connected to my bed. Gosh, _I better text Oscar and tell him I am ok_, I think to myself. When I finally manage to grab the phone I stop dead in my tracks when I see the picture on the lock screen. In the picture I am in a hospital bed very much like I am now. My eyes have dark circles under them and my hair is a mess. Despite this I still have a huge smile on my face. In my arms lies a newborn boy. Well I assume he is a boy since he is wrapped in a blue blanket. To my left sits, what could be no older than, a 2 year old little girl. She has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is in pigtails and she wears a pink and leopard print jumper. I stare at the picture of the three of us for a long time.

I really try to remember who these kids are but every time I think about it my head hurts. I slide the phone to unlock it and am met with a four number password. Dammit! What is it again? I try typing in my bank account pin number and thank god it worked! I am met with another picture on my home screen. It s a picture of Mal and I cuddling on, what seems to be, a couch. Mal is making a weird face which I begin to laugh at. Once again I can't remember taking this picture. I next look at my text messages. There is a conversation between Mal and I.

* * *

_**Today at 1:00 pm** _

**Mal:** Just got back from the doctors with Aeryn.

**Nat:** and!? How is she?

**Mal:** She has an ear infection so the doctor gave her some antibiotics.

**Nat:** oh good. Well hopefully she will feel better soon. Mal: I hope so too. She has been really grumpy the last few days.

**Nat:** Ya, but how else was she gunna tell us she wasn't feeling well?

**Mal:** True. Well I better pick up the meds, give them to her, and lay her down for a nap.

**Nat:** yeah, that would be at 1:45 pm Mal: finally got her down for a nap! Nat: What about Mason? Mal: He fell asleep on the car ride home from the doctors.

**Nat:** Oh good then. But don't let him sleep too long or he won't sleep tonight.

**Mal:** kk

**Nat:** ugh! Anders is making me fill out all these after action reports from last week. You should be here helping me since you were the one that made the mess!

**Mal:** Hey! It's not my fault the guy ran into a dumpster with his car.

**Nat:** Oh really? So u didn't chase him into it?

**Mal:** That's besides the point.

**Nat:** ugh, it is just so boring! I could use a distraction

**Mal:** oh? A distraction you say? ;)

I read the next group of text and blush at the raunchy stuff Mal and I were texting one another.

_**Today 2:15pm** _

**Nat:** hey we can finish this later. ;) maybe tonight? Blaise needs backup to catch a suspect.

**Mal:** ok. I will be awaiting your return. ;)

**_Today 5:30 pm_ **

**Mal:** Natara? You ok?

**Mal:** hey just heard what happened. On my way.

**Mal:** Aeryn and Mason are with Amy so don't worry.

**Mal:** i just realized you probably won't get any of these texts. I will just talk to you in the hospital.

* * *

See ya was the last text Mal had sent me today. The text made me realize something important. I was married to Mal. Those kids on the lock screen picture are ours. The worst part is that I don't remember any of it. Tears start to roll down my cheeks.


End file.
